kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Hudson
Finn is a quarterback and co-captian of his glee club with his Rachel. Personality Finn has been shown to be one of the most complex characters. Finn has been shown at time to give into peer pressure because he wants to be liked and not made into an outcast. Despite feeling guilty, Finn has bullied others at school and has often allowed others to bully him into doing things he would usually not agree to. A factor in this has been that Finn has been shown at times to think (wrongly) that popularity is about the only thing he has going for him. However, Finn bury his earlier concerns with popularity and image and he is now unambiguously a "Gleek". While he is often able to "get" people and intuit them well. Intellect appears to not be one of his talents, and combined with his naturally trusting nature, this has allowed many of his friends to manipulate his naivety, to suit their own personal desire. The most notable examples would be Quinn's lie regarding how Finn supposedly impregnated her, and Mr. Schuester planting pot on him to blackmail him into joining the Glee group by exploiting the way he was committed into doing his mother proud. He's also a natural born leader, and tries his best. No matter what Finn does, he always tries to give his all. He is especially concerned about being a good son, and becoming a good man. After having lost his father in Irac, he vowed to do whatever it took to make his mother proud of him. His search for a father figure (now apparently ended with the Kriss-Hudson family going strong) has also been important. Finn also enjoys singing very much, having discovered his natural talent while singing with her mother's ex boyfriend one afternoon, he's said that the glee club is the one thing that's made him happy in a long time. Because of his positions as the captain of the football and basketball teams, co-captain of New Directions, and all of the other responsibilities expected of him as a son, brother, friend, fiance, and student, Finn is often extremely stressed out. He often tries to keep his stress levels hidden from others, but it often results in him exploding when pushed too far, as seen when he discovered that Quinn's baby was not his, or when he gets upset with Kurt after he moves in. Relationships Kurt Kurt is Finn's step brother. Even before they joined Glee together, Kurt and Finn had a great deal of interaction, due to the football team constantly targeting Kurt and throwing him in a dumpster. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop the abuse, it was clear that he was never comfortable with mistreating Kurt, and often tried to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing Kurt to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. After Finn joins glee, it is implied that Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during'' their rendition of ''Push It, Kurt slapped Finn playfully on the butt. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. This was demonstrated when Kurt made to ask Finn to help him get a shot on the football team. When Kurt approached him, Finn immediately cut off Kurt's question and said that while he was flattered, he was going to go to the school dance with Quinn, leaving Kurt obviously hurt, despite the fact that asking Finn to the dance was not his intent at all. When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are paired. Finn is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt, however, is overjoyed at the idea, and attempts to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advice for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice "I Honestly Love You". Whether Finn understood this confession is unclear, as his reaction was to comment that he did not know the song but thought it sounded great. Later, Kurt sets up their parents in an attempt to get closer to Finn. Finn is not happy with the relationship at first, but when Burt tells him he is not trying to replace his father he feels a lot better about it. Finn and Burt start to hang out more, making Kurt jealous and has him changing his looks. However, when they move in together Finn explodes due to stress and describes their shared room as 'faggy.' Burt then kicks him out of the house. In season 2, it appears that Kurt's crush on Finn had lessened over the summer. Rather than watching Finn with loving adoration like before, their interaction action comes off as more casual and at one point frosty. Said point occurred when Finn claimed that the new student Sam Huston, would be auditioning for the Glee Club. When Sam doesn't show, Finn is disappointed, and Kurt coolly says: "You're not the quarterback anymore. Nobody's gonna do what you do 'cause they think you're cool." It seems that Finn in particularly has come to see Kurt as a sibling, and when Kurt's father Burt ended up in the hospital, Finn became distraught and angry for not being told soon, and admitted softly that he thought of Burt and Kurt as family. When the boys' parents get married, making them official step-brothers. At the wedding reception, Finn gave a speech praising Kurt and promising to stand by him in future. He, and the rest of New Directions, then proceed to perform Just the Way You Are for Kurt, dancing with him during the song, and then hugging him. Later in the episode Kurt refers to Finn as a 'true brother', implying that he no longer views Finn in a romantic manner. Category:OCs Category:OC Kids Category:Glee Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Males Category:Characters